marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Inhumans (TV series)/@comment-5536445-20171123183249/@comment-5536445-20180918234829
You...holy crap...you made a sensible comment with a balanced perspective... OUR DAY TO REJOICE IS FINALLY UPON US! Okay, all jokes aside, I still dislike the team. I don't dislike the race, as established characters like Ms. Marvel, Quake, Black Bolt (he's the only one of the royal family that I can tolerate), and Yo-Yo are inhumans themselves. The only issue I have with the race is that they're just...too much like mutants. The devil himself (Ike Perlmutter) even stated this as the reason for Inhumans getting green-lit, in hopes of going toe-to-toe with the X-Men's movie franchise. That being said, I still despise ''the House of Agon, aka the Inhuman Royal Family. I initially thought they were fine, and I just subconsciously knew they existed. But after everything that's happened recently with the mutant race, especially in IVX, I couldn't do anything ''but hate this team. Allow me to explain: The in-universe reason as to why there are so many inhuman superheroes now than ever before is because Black Bolt detonated a Terrigen Bomb over the world, awakening several inhumans (Kamala Khan included) and their powers. The problem was...these new Terrigen Mists were toxic to mutants, and was slowly poisoning them over time. By the end of this event, the mutant population was said to have been eliminated within 2 weeks. That's how fast it was going, 2 weeks. But here's the damndest thing about this, the Royal Family was completely ignorant about all of it. They were too busy teaching and raising new inhumans to notice that they were essentially killing people across the globe, including mutant children. But it gets worse. By the end of Inhumans vs. X-Men, Medusa was forced to destroy the T-Cloud after being told that the X-population was on the verge of extinction. She says that the X-Men (who are rightfully pissed off about all of this) should have told them about this earlier so they could've help out. Okay, this would've been an appropriate response...if it weren't for two things. Thing 1 is that Beast had already somewhat defected to the Inhumans of New Attilan, working with a team of scientists already trying to help fix the problem (meaning that the information never ''got passed up to the Royal Family...why not?). Thing 2 is that '''Storm' '''ALREADY' ''told Medusa that mutants were being killed off one by one due to the T-Cloud's toxicity! In a tie-in to Civil War 2, Storm meets with Medusa and raises her concerns about the upcoming X-Doom, and Medusa coldly brushes it off saying: She WILLFULLY AND AGGRESSIVELY IGNORED a genuine plea for help regarding a species' extinction and was more focused on royalty and whatever position Storm was in (btw, 'bout that comment Medusa made regarding Magneto, he's much more of a hero right now. He even joined the X-Men). Now some could brush it off as being how things are dealt with in the real world, but two things come to mind. One, the evidence is right there; there's a team of scientists working in her kingdom trying to solve it, and second, she's not just a queen, she's also 'supposed to be a superhero! '''Whether or not it concerns the House of Agon, it's an issue that she'' has the responsibility of looking into! But as we know from IVX, she possibly never did! And because of that, a huge war broke out between these two sides, which had legitimate consequences to ''her ''race! Furthermore, no other member of the team, be it Karnak, Crystal, Gorgon, or even Lockjaw seemed to care to tell her either! That is why I hate this team so much, because they've been made to look like these moronic and ignorant idiots who only care about themselves. That's why I thought they would be better supervillains than heroes, or at the least, anti-heroes like Namor. The current run of comics concerning the inhumans have just made the team unbearable to read for me. I just can't get into them knowing that they nearly decimated an entire species of people, or nearly killed one of the greatest superhero teams of all time. All due respect, Ahsoka, but I just...''really hate ''this team...